


Undyne's Erotic Insecurities

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Roe, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Three scenes concerning various insecurities Undyne has, mostly relating to hygiene and bodily functions.





	

In the morning you get up and go into the bathroom and find Undyne already in there, scraping the scales on the backs of her thighs. When you open the door her eyes get wide and distrustful and she drops the chisel, pretends to be doing something else, although it’s obvious what she was doing from the pile of shed arrowhead scales around her. She fumbles with her toothbrush, avoiding your eyes, until you sidle next to her, run your hands over her legs. You can feel her shudder when your fingers brush the raw edge of her half-scraped scales. They’re smoother, sure, where she’d scraped, but the difference is so subtle that you reckon only Undyne can really tell the difference. You ask her what she does it for and she shrugs. “Feels nice,” she murmurs, eyes tracking you cautiously, judging your reactions. You get down on your knees behind her, kiss your way from the backs of her (ticklish) knees up her thighs, and soon enough she’s grinning that big toothy grin you like. You look up at her, start to say something, but she grabs your hair, shoves your face into her groin and you lose your train of thought for a little while.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

The first time you and Undyne fuck (which is incredible, I might add, let’s digress for a while, she’s got more muscles than normal down there and when you entered her she squeezed you tight, drew you in, wouldn’t let you go. She laughed at the look on your face between her moans, and when she felt your balls tighten against the upper portion of her thighs she bit her lip seductively, stared at you while she rippled those inner muscles, milked you for all she could. She was breathing heavy at the end of it and when she finally relaxed, let you go, she leaked all over the sheets, but she didn’t care) she makes you choke her, makes you plug her gills with the flat of your hand, keeps her hand locked over yours, her eyes rolling with pleasure as you plunge deeper into her and feel that delicious tightness clamp down on you as her gaze grows unfocused and bleary and her breath comes quicker, suppurating against the palm of your hand. When she comes it is with a little growling moan, that’s all, but she locks her legs around your waist so hard you can hear your hipbone creek. She fondles her breast roughly, leaving a pale handprint on herself, and her grin when she’s finally done and the twitching subsides is lazy and satisfied. She lets out a wordless chuckle of delight, pulls you in, kisses you long and hard and deep, and then lets you slide out of her. When you do you think she’s bleeding at first but when you look closer you see a puddle of orangey roe has slipped out of her. She follows your gaze, looks down, turns pale, gathers the sheets lightning-fast, bolts for the bathroom.

When she comes out she’s composed, glares daggers at you, but when she lays down next to you you slide next to her, wrap your arms around her, kiss the back of her neck, cup a breast in your hand and feel her nipple harden, and eventually that nitrogen-queen demeanor melts and she presses herself into you, lets you rub your hardon against her ass, giggles when she feels how aroused you are.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Later when you go into the bathroom (and of course all of this stuff focuses around the bathroom; that sanctum of privacy within an already-private area, the one place where Undyne can sneak off to when you’re not paying attention to attend to her own physical needs that she’s insecure about; for let us be honest, she thinks you’re a real catch (ha!) and while there might be other fish in the sea she doesn’t WANT other fish (ha! ha!) and so anything she thinks might turn you off she simply avoids showing you) and find Undyne standing there, poking at her empty eye-socket in the mirror. Your (functioning) eyes meet but rather than bolt as is her first instinct, a holdover from primordial days where there was always a bigger fish (ha! ha! ha!), she holds your gaze steady, continues to poke around. She draws the scarred eyelid back, inspects it, lets it snap shut. Do I repulse you she asks in a flat voice that isn’t really a question and you tell her that she doesn’t, that really she fascinates you, and though the thought of it might make her blush a little she masters herself, doesn’t show it, just a shrug and a slow lazy blink until you pounce on her and kiss her neck and force the smile out of her, and then she finds for the rest of the day that she can’t stop smiling, or feeling the warm afterimpacts of your arms around her waist, chest, breasts, groin, or glancing over at you and finding some new angle or feature to appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing stories that are collections of little scenes like this, mostly because they allow me to cover more ground in a smaller space than a typical narrative would, and because they let me ignore plot for a bit and just focus on recording events, which is the most relaxing form of writing in my opinion. By this time I've gotten completely comfortable with writing porn and it stays at about this quality for the rest of the series or so, which I'm totally happy with - I think I write porn very well.
> 
> The reference to scales is something that I'd always been a little conflicted about. Undyne probably should have scales, but that never seemed like it'd be very appealing to touch, so I just handwaved it into her just having skin later on, I think. It comes up a lot less often than you might expect. I think that if I had to go one way or the other I'd say that she just has very, very small scales, so I can have it both ways. 
> 
> When you read porn there's this really awful tendency for the writer to think of the most ridiculous synonyms for sexual organs possible and that never fails to distract me. 'Shaft' and 'rod' sound pretentious; 'penis' sounds too clinical. I stick with 'cock' and 'hardon' typically. I think people make this mistake because they've heard that you shouldn't use the same word too often but sometimes you have to compromise, and it really doesn't matter all that much as long as you're communicating as clearly and elegantly as possible. It's the same thing with dialogue tags - there's nothing wrong with just going 'said' over and over again, people skip over that easily. A guy I knew really had a problem with dialogue tags that don't suggest speaking, like 'smiled,' for instance, but to me it just feels like killing two birds with one stone - if I write something like '"That's kind of cute," Undyne smiles,' you know that she's speaking and that she's smiling. If you restricted yourself to a conventional dialogue tag, getting the same thing across is a lot clunkier.
> 
> Back to synonyms for sexual organs. Men have it easy - 'cock' and 'hardon' sound decent but 'pussy' and 'cunt' are just vulgar, although I do use 'cunt' a few times because of the rawness and primalness it suggests. 'Vagina' has the same problem as 'penis,' and is an uglier word on top of that. I tend to just not describe it at all - you'll see a lot of 'groin' and 'crotch,' but if I can't avoid it I typically use 'slit.' 
> 
> Overall I really enjoy this story because of how Undyne transcends her instincts in each scene; it would have been very easy for her to just clam up and try to be cool but she manages to master herself and be a little more open and vulnerable about something she's actually a little insecure about. This shows exactly how close she's getting to the reader and I think it comes at an appropriate time, chronologically.
> 
> The part at the end where Undyne speaks without proper punctuation is a stylistic choice; it's meant to represent an extremely flat tone of voice, so flat it doesn't sound like a question, and so quick that it slips into the narrative without quotation marks.


End file.
